(a) Field of the Invention
The traditional gear-driven screw and nut set installs the outer ring gear on the nut, and installs the planetary gear on the bolt. The screw and nut set must be installed in the planetary gear set structure one by one which entails a relatively high production cost. The present invention of a planetary gear-driven magnification driving tool relies on randomly attachable and removable planetary gear-driven magnification driving tools to lock, adjust, and disassemble applied mechanism with screw structure such as screw locking device, screw adjusting device, and individual screw and nut set that do not need the installation of outer ring gear and planetary gear while reducing the installation cost for over a pair of such mechanisms.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The planetary gear-driven screw and nut set installs the outer ring gear on the nut, and installs the planetary gear on the bolt. The screw and nut set must be installed in the planetary gear set structure one by one. Each screw and nut set must all be installed on the gear set which entails a relatively high production cost.